Love Knows No Boundaries
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Kagome and Bankotsu...getting along? Is the world going crazy? READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! Bankotsu joins Kagome while Inuyasha gets kicked out!
1. Having Fun With The Enemy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. This is my 3rd fanfic in total so…. 3rds the charm!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Having Fun With Enemies?**

Kagome looked up at the dark sky. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and even _Shippo_ had left her behind!

She walked silently to the Bone Eater's Well…the very well that could send her back to her time. When she got there though, she saw a frightening sight. She could clearly see the form of her enemy, Bankotsu, resting against the wooden well.

She froze when he opened his shocking blue eyes and stared at her.

"You're Inutrasha's wench, right?" He asked in his cocky, youthful voice. "What are you doing here without him?"

"It is none of your business…and I am NOT InuYASHA's wench. I belong to nobody!" She snapped before she realized who he was again.

"Whoa…" He gave her a shocked look. "You sure do got an attitude, don'cha?

Kagome "eeped" before she said, "Yes…and so you know…Inuyasha isn't anywhere near here. He and the others left me behind."

He got up and walked over to her. She noticed he didn't have his halberd, Banryuu, with him. "Left you behind?" He questioned. "That's not very team-ish of them. I would _never _leave any of my comrades behind…we are like _brothers!"_ Once he walked over to her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" His voice was kind. "I understand how you must feel…I was abandoned when I was young, when I was alive."

Kagome looked at him, confused. She stared at his tanned face before she said, "Why are you being so nice? Aren't I your enemy?"

He smiled kindly down at her. "I am not just some cold-blooded murderer…well…ok, I AM a murderer, but I can be nice." He smirked. "And…you are not my enemy. The mutt is." Shrugging once, he smiled again. "Do you like mutt at all?"

Kagome thought hard. "Well…no. But I broke the jewel. I have to help him fix it before Naraku." Somehow she just knew she could trust him.

Bankotsu thought for second before he replied. "Well…why don't you want Naraku to get it?"

"Well…he's evil…he will just use it to become a full-demon."

"And what is mutt gonna use it for?" He prodded.

"To…become a full-demon…" She got what he was hinting. Why help Inuyasha do something and not let Naraku do the same thing. "I never actually thought about it…Thank you, Bankotsu!" Kagome smiled. I will still stay with them but I will keep what you said in mind."

"You're welcome…"He paused. "Uh…. eh Heh Heh," He started to laugh nervously. "What is your name?"

Kagome laughed. She could feel so normal around him. "It is Kagome…Kagome Higurashi."

Bankotsu smiled. He started to walk over to the well so he could get Banryuu. "Well…nice talkin' to ya, Kagome!"

Kagome watched him until he disappeared into the dense forest.

* * *

**Well…. that is it for now! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	2. Fight with the Band of 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: Well…Chapter Two!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **

It was the middle of the very next day. Inuyasha and the others have finally gotten back.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" Kagome's angry voice could be heard for miles away. "DO YOU KNOW HOW BORED I WAS!"

"Well…Inuyasha huffed, "You are always slowing us down."

That was the wrong thing to say, though. The whole hour after that was a series of sits and ouches.

Sango turns to Miroku. "Kagome sure packs a punch. I am glad I said sorry as soon as I got back."

Miroku looked at Sango. He had a scared look on his face. "Uh-huh. Me, too"

"Well, let's go back to shard hunting!" Inuyasha cried from his personal Inuyasha-shaped crater.

Kagome turned and walked away from the angry Half-breed. "Fine…Let's go, Inuyasha." Her voice was disinterested.

After about an hour, Inuyasha stopped the group.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Her, Shippo and Kagome were on Kilala. Miroku and Inuyasha were running along side

"I smell the Band of 7," he growled. "They are coming this way."

Kagome peered ahead of them. "I sense nine jewel shards."

* * *

Author notes: Bankotsu has 4 in him and 3 in Banryuu. Jakotsu and Renkotsu have 1 each. The rest are already dead.

* * *

"Well then, Inu-mutt!" Bankotsu's cocky voice rang out. Jakotsu and Renkotsu stood next to him. Jakotsu had his sword out with and Renkotsu had his guns and stuff out.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha growled. " Are you ready to fight!"

Bankotsu smirked. "I'm always ready to fight." His eyes had an amused glint in them. "Though fighting a mutt anint much fun!"

"Come on and fight!" Inuyasha snapped.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu squared off. Renkotsu attacked Miroku, again leaving Jakotsu with Sango and Kilala. Kagome just watched with Shippo.

Renkotsu and Miroku were evenly matched. Sango manages to keep away from the Jakotsuto. Inuyasha and Bankotsu had a heated battle.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha cried.

Bankotsu looked in shock as the attack came barreling toward him. "DRAGON STRIKE!" He cried. Bankotsu was to late, the windscar just demolished the quickly used power. "AHHH!"

Kagome couldn't handle this.

"_You're Inutrasha's wench, right?" He asked in his cocky, youthful voice. "What are you doing here without him?"_

"_It is none of your business…and I am NOT InuYASHA's wench. I belong to nobody!" She snapped before she realized who he was again._

"_Whoa…" He gave her a shocked look. "You sure do got an attitude, don'cha?_

_Kagome "eeped" before she said, "Yes…and so you know…Inuyasha isn't anywhere near here. He and the others left me behind."_

"_Left you behind?" He questioned. "That's not very team-ish of them. I would never leave any of my comrades behind…we are like brothers!" Once he walked over to her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" His voice was kind. "I understand how you must feel…I was abandoned when I was young, when I was alive."_

_She stared at his tanned face before she said, "Why are you being so nice? Aren't I your enemy?"_

_He smiled kindly down at her. "I am not just some cold-blooded murderer…well…ok, I AM a murderer, but I can be nice." He smirked. "And…you are not my enemy. The mutt is." _

"NO!" She cried. She pulled out and arrow and purified Inuyasha's Windscar.

"Kagome! What the heck!" Inuyasha snapped, his golden eyes giving her a killer glare.

"I-ah-I…" She looked over at Bankotsu's confused face.

"_You are not my enemy. The mutt is."_

"He is not my enemy…he's yours…I won't let you kill him!"

* * *

Cliffy…Review if you want an update! Should I make the chapters longer? Review your answer!

Do you have any ideas for a name. I am open to suggestions!


	3. Bye Bye Jakotsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: Well…I'll try to make these longer…Thank you to all my reviewers!

* * *

**

"_You are not my enemy. The mutt is."_

"He is not my enemy…he's yours…I won't let you kill him!"

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bye Bye Jakotsu**

Inuyasha and the 3 members of the Band Of Seven were shocked.

"What the heck do you mean 'not your enemy'?" Inuyasha snapped. The hanyou glared down at the young priestess.

"Whoa!" Bankotsu shook himself out of his stupor. "You shouldn't talk to a teammate like that! I _never _would treat Jakky or Renkotsu like that!"

Kagome ran over to the protection of Bankotsu. "Thank-you," the girl murmured from behind the mercenary.

Bankotsu took one look at the scared girl and immediately said, "Look…MUTT! Kagome is scared of you!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried. "Get over here. NOW!"

Kagome ran over to where Sango was and the battle continued.

Inuyasha aimed his claws for Bankotsu's chest.

Jakotsu ran in the way, taking the blow. The feminine man wrapped his hands firmly around Inuyasha's wrist. "You will not kill Big Brother! Not wh-while I'm around!" Jakotsu coughed out.

Bankotsu stared helplessly as Inuyasha pulled his best friend of his now-bloody hand. "Ja-Jakky!" The young man cried out. "You killed J-Jakky! I will fight for Jakky!" Bankotsu's eyes showed anger in them. His usually laid-back attitude was strict and proper for a mercenary.

* * *

Sorry…I WILL make these chapters longer. Poor Jakky. Sob. Read and review! 


	4. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: Well…sorry for the delay! Computer was broken…. so…. CHAPTER 4! **

**Preview of Chapter Three**

_Bankotsu stared helplessly as Inuyasha pulled his best friend of his now-bloody hand. "Ja-Jakky!" The young man cried out. "You killed J-Jakky! I will fight for Jakky!" Bankotsu's eyes showed anger in them. His usually laid-back attitude was strict and proper for a mercenary._

**Chapter Four:**

Kagome watched in horror as Bankotsu stood up and glared at Inuyasha. She knew this was going to be a near-impossible battle for Inuyasha. She watched Bankotsu grab his sword slowly…almost painfully. But what she noticed the most…was the river of tears flowing down his tanned face.

Bankotsu pointed Banryuu at Inuyasha. "For killing my comrade…Jakky…I _will _make you pay!" Bankotsu lunged at Inuyasha, his rage not measured.

Inuyasha barely had the time to block Bankotsu's powerful attack. When he did…Bankotsu just attacked again. This happened again and again! Inuyasha was sent on the defensive while the braided mercenary was on offensive.

Kagome shuddered as each powerful blow made a fierce sound of metal on metal. The force of the blows made her knees weak. She watched Bankotsu use a series of difficult attacks without relent. She was worrried. Not only for Inuyasha, but Bankotsu as well. The priestess was worried about Bankotsu's sanity.

Inuyasha finally managed to get in an attack. It was pointless, though. Bankotsu simply blocked it and started to attack again and again. Inuyasha grunted as he blocked the fierce attacks the mercenary dealt.

Inuyasha threw Bankotsu back. With this it gave him enough time to summon up the wind scar. Using all the strength the half demon had, he sent it toward the blue-eyed man.

Renkotsu used his explosives to stun Inuyasha, while he ran in front of his leader. He may be always rebelling and plotting his leaders death, but now that it was actually happening…the loyalty he had buried inside him came through to the surface. He knew that he had to save his leader at all costs, even his very own life!

Inuyasha was shocked to look up and see Renkotsu get hit with his wind scar. He grinned evilly soon after that. "Heh! Bankotsu! Now your other comrade is dead! Yer all alone now!"

"First Jakky…and now Renkotsu," Bankotsu murmured. He didn't move to wipe the tears running don his already damp face. He dropped Banryuu onto the ground and sagged to his knees. "I'm sorry my 'brothers'." He just sat there on his knees, the tears running down.

Kagome felt hollow at the sight of the saddened mercenary. It pained her to see him in such pain. 'Losing both his comrades…that has to hurt. And looking at him,' she decided, 'It did hurt.'

Inuyasha walked over to the sullen mercenary. "This is it, Bankotsu," Inuyasha started. "Your gonna die now!" Inuyasha struck the tetsaiga down.

Kagome couldn't stand it. She had to help him! She aimed her arrow, but she didn't need to shoot.

Bankotsu had grabbed the tetsaiga out of Inuyahsa's hands. He tossed the demon sword away. "Not now," he murmured. "Now is the time to mourn for those we lost. You may not have noticed, but Renkotsu did his damage."

Kagome shivered at the dead sound of his voice.

"_Renkotsu did his damage."_

She was startled at his words. She looked over to see Sango sobbing. In Sango's arms was Miroku. The monk was horribly still. Bloodied, soot-covered…but most of all, he was perfectly still.

Kagome ran over there. "Is he-" Kagome never had to finish. Sango shook her head. Kagome laid her hand on the monks chest. Assuringly, she could feel the weak pulse of his heart. It was weak, but steady. The priestess grabbed the medicine from her time. Together, Kagome and Sango got Miroku to swallow the pills.

Inuyasha smirked at Bankotsu. "Looks like he's fine."

Bankotsu stood up and grabbed Banryuu slowly. He turned to face the 2 women. "I'm glad your comrade is fine. It is torture for someone you've been with for so long to just die while you could do nothing," he said earnestly, smiling sadly. "Trust me…I know." He turned and started to walk away.

Inuyasha ran in front of Bankotsu's path. "You are not just going to walk away!" The mutt snapped. He managed to get his sword back unnoticed. He lunged at Bankotsu, ready to kill.

Bankotsu accepted death easily…too bad his sword had another plan. His sword possessed him to block. _You will no die on me, Bankotsu. I _control _you! _Nobody could hear the demonic Banryuu sword, only Bankotsu could. The sword spoke in Bankotsu's head. Bankotsu accepted it. He knew that he must avenge his friends.

The two exchanged blows for a whole hour. Bankotsu had used too much energy. He fell to his knees, dropping his sword in pure exhaustion. "Inuyasha," Bankotsu started wearily. "I lost. Kill me…now!"

Kagome couldn't watch this. "NOOOO!" She spoke in a clear voice. "SIT, INUYASHA!" She ran to Bankotsu, pulling him up. "I will not allow you to die. Not by Inuyasha, not Naraku, not anybody."

Bankotsu looked wearily at her. "Why?" He murmured faintly.

She smiled at the mercenary. "Because…like you said. You are not _my _enemy, you are Inuyasha's." She looked at Sango. "Do you want to stay with Inuyasha?" She asked the demon slayer. Sango shook her head, while hugging the unconscious monk close to her. "Do you have any problems with Bankotsu?"

Sango thought for a moment.

"_I'm glad your comrade is fine. It is torture for someone you've been with for so long to just die while you could do nothing."_

"No…he's a good guy." Sango shook her head.

Kagome smiled. "Then it is decided. We will take Bankotsu to Kaede, and we will leave Inuyasha!"

Bankotsu looked confused at Kagome before his eyes fluttered shut. The word on his tongue was muttered faintly. "Thank-you…"


	5. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: Well…thank you to Blue Bliss, Joblow1313, Alkaline poet, wOlfgiRl15, hopelessly hopefull, Squishy Penguin. You are lucky. I said that I wouldn't update till ten reviews, this is only the sixth. I wanted to update! Well…CHAPTER 5!

* * *

**

**Preview of Chapter Four**

_Kagome smiled. "Then it is decided. We will take Bankotsu to Kaede, and we will leave Inuyasha!"_

_Bankotsu looked confused at Kagome before his eyes fluttered shut. The word on his tongue was muttered faintly. "Thank-you…"

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Waking up**

Somehow Sango and Kagome had managed to get Miroku, Bankotsu _and _Banryuu to Kaede's in one trip!

Kaede looked at Miroku closely. "He has severe 2-degree burns on his arms, leg and back. Who did this to him?" Kaede looked up at the two women, Kagome looking Bankotsu over.

Sango answered the question. She had to; Kagome ignored it while taking care of Bankotsu. "Renkotsu of the Band of 7. He attacked Miroku before he jumped into Inuyasha's wind scar to save Bankotsu." She motioned to the unconscious mercenary.

Kaede nodded. "Aye. Miroku will be fine. He may have light scars, though." Kaede frowned thoughtfully. "Kagome. Let me take a look at Bankotsu, child."

Kagome nodded and moved so the elderly woman could look and give medical remedies if necessary. Kaede looked over the braided man. She bandaged some wounds that Inuyasha had given him." He looks fine. Just tired."

Kagome sighed out in relief. "I'm glad," she murmured.

"_That's not very team-ish of them. I would _never_ leave any of my comrades behind…we are like _brothers"

She was really sorry for him. _We are like brothers. _His quiet voice penetrated her mind. 'He's telling the truth,' she thought sadly. 'Jakotsu…Renkotsu…they gave their lives for him!' She realized that she would never allow him to die. But why?

Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a quiet moan. The priestess looked down at the 17 year old man, stared right into his deep blue eyes.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "Kagome!" he questioned, surprised. "What happened?" he moaned.

It all came back to him.

"_You will not kill Big Brother! Not wh-while I'm around!" Jakotsu coughed out._

Jakotsu dieing. Renkotsu dieing. All the memories came back. "No," he moaned over and over. "Why!" He looked up at Kagome with wide eyes. "Why did you stop the mutt from killing me!"

Kagome was surprised. She never expected him to act like that. He said thank you after all. "I couldn't just stand there and let you die!" She cried. "I don't want you to die!"

Bankotsu stood up. He quickly spotted his sword and grabbed it. Kagome watched him storm out of the hut and into the forest. She ran after him.

"Bankotsu!" She cried. "I couldn't allow Inuyasha to kill you! I just COULDN'T!" She jumped when he turned to face her.

He stared coldly into her chocolate-colored eyes. "I. Am. Already. Dead." He said the words in a monotone way. "Don't you get it!" He cried. "I am dead. A ZOMBIE! Not alive!"

His cold words stung her heart. He was in pain. "Bankotsu…" She murmured, walking up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. It's going to be all right. You are not alone!" She smiled at him. "I'm here for you. Trust me."

Bankotsu stared, dumfounded at her sincere words. He looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry," He murmured. He looked up to see her smiling face. "Please…I'm so sorry!"

Kagome was surprised at the tone of his voice. He was frightened! Kagome pulled the man into a comforting hug. "It's going to be all right. I forgive you. You're scared…that's all," he cooed. She soothed the troubled mercenary.

He pulled away after awhile. "Thanks…for…understanding." He looked down, his face downcast. "But what about Inutrasha?" he murmured.

She smiled. "We left Inuyasha," she offered. The priestess took the mercenary's free hand. "You need to rest. Let's go back to Kaede's."

Bankotsu looked confused for a second. "The old lady?" He questioned. She nodded. "O-o-o-k," he muttered. "Let's go!"

* * *

Well...Read and review! No update till 8 reviews! Will be stubborn this time! 


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: Well…I just want to say that my friend Joblow1313 has a story out. It is called Cruel Fate and it is a BankotsuXKagura one! Please read it…it is VERY good!**

**

* * *

Preview of Chapter Five**

_He was frightened! Kagome pulled the man into a comforting hug. "It's going to be all right. I forgive you. You're scared…that's all," he cooed. She soothed the troubled mercenary. _

_He pulled away after awhile. "Thanks…for…understanding." He looked down, his face downcast. "But what about Inutrasha?" he murmured._

_She smiled. "We left Inuyasha," she offered. The priestess took the mercenary's free hand. "You need to rest. Let's go back to Kaede's."_

_Bankotsu looked confused for a second. "The old lady?" He questioned. She nodded. "O-o-o-k," he muttered. "Let's go!"_

**Chapter Six - Nightmare**

Little did the two know, but a shadow watched them from overhead. The figure stood up in the tree. "I will not let you two get away with this," the figure seethed. "Not now…not ever!"

The shadowy figure leapt out of the tree and into the cold, dark forest. He leapt from tree to tree until out of sight.

* * *

Kagome pulled Bankotsu into the hut. 

Miroku looked up. Smiling, he explained that Sango had already told him what happened. "It's probably for the best, Kagome. But we now have to watch out for Inuyasha. Knowing his attitude…he won't give up easy. Not at all," he added.

Kagome was glad to have the monk with her. He was smart. She never thought about Inuyasha coming after them. Luckily for her, Miroku did.

Bankotsu stumbled slightly. He looked quite tired.

Kagome took his arm and led him to a futon. "Lie down. You need to get some sleep!" she ordered.

Bankotsu lay down, trying to get the much-needed sleep. He, surprisingly, drifted off into a peaceful sleep. So did the others.

* * *

_Bankotsu sat on a large rock, his 'brothers' all sitting around him._

"'_Big Brother'?" Renkotsu asked, seeking out Bankotsu's attention. "Will you ever just, you know, want to be lord…or even Shoga of a castle?"_

_Bankotsu laughed and looked up at his companion. "Nah! I think it would be too much trouble, ya know? What 'bout you, Renkotsu. You would make an excellent 'Lord'!"_

_Renkotsu looked a bit flustered. "Not I, 'Big Brother'!"_

_Bankotsu looking around at the bloodied battlefield. "I'd rather just kill as many people as humanly possible. That is all I need."_

_Jakotsu sighed, femininely. "What a turn on…" he mumbled._

_Suikotsu looked around. "Well…we don't have to worry about that! There is enough people in this world for all of us." He grinned before he added, "And then some!"_

_Bankotsu laughed along with his 'brothers'. This was so peaceful. For now._

_It ended up that they were set into a trap. The lords had all gathered their armies, ready to finish the Band Of Seven. _

_Bankotsu looked at his comrades. They were all surrounded! _

"_Big Brother! What do we do!" Renkotsu yelled to the leader._

"_Bankotsu!" Jakotsu cried._

_Bankotsu took a look at the enemy. Too many to fight! "RUN!" he cried, before he took off._

_He heard a sickening thud. Kyokotsu had fallen to the Bowmen. He heard Renkotsu cry out when Ginkotsu was hit. Mukotsu was then hit. It was just he, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu running. _

_He turned to see Renkotsu get stabbed. They were catching up on foot! "Hurry!" he cried to the other 2. _

_Suikotsu got hit with 10 arrows…all in the back. _

_He heard Jakotsu gasp. Turning, Bankotsu saw Jakotsu kneeling on the ground. Two arrows were in his chest._

_Bankotsu rushed over to his best friend. "Jakotsu! You gotta be OK!"_

_Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu, shocked. The shock soon turned into rage. "YOU HAVE TA GET OUTTA HERE!" Jakotsu cried. "GET AWAY! YOU HAVE TO LIVE FOR US, BANKOPTSU!" _

_The sadness on the feminine man was unbearable. Bankotsu leapt up and made a run for it. He didn't turn back. One arrow pierced his back. Then 4 more did. Bankotsu had to slow down. Another arrow hit leg. Bankotsu fell to the ground, before pushing himself back up. _

_He kept running! Someone grabbed him. Bankotsu struggled weakly against his captor. He saw the bodies of his 'brothers' being put into wagons. _

_He tried to punch, kick, bite! Anything to get away! He failed, though. "I promise we will rise from our graves! We will rise again to finish you! Mark my words! WE WILL KILL YOU ALL!" he cried, using all his strength, fear, sorrow and rage into the words. "WE WILL RISE A-"_

_Bankotsu couldn't say any more. They beheaded him.

* * *

_

Bankotsu sat up sharply. He gasped, before realizing it was jus a dream.

Kagome woke up by the noise. Quickly, she ran to his side. "Are you OK?" She asked quietly. "What happened?"

Bankotsu smiled. "It was just a bad dream. Nothin' to worry 'bout. Get some sleep. I will too," he mumbled quietly.

Kagome looked doubtful, but she agreed. "Crawling into her sleeping-bag, she murmured a light, "Good night."

* * *

Well… I need six reviews before I continue! I had to put a bit of his past in! Well Read and Review! 


	7. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: Well…I just want to say that my friend Joblow1313 has a story out. It is called Cruel Fate and it is a BankotsuXKagura one! Please read it…it is VERY good!

* * *

**

**Review of Chapter 6**

_Bankotsu sat up sharply. He gasped, before realizing it was just a dream._

_Kagome woke up from the noise. Quickly, she ran to his side. "Are you OK?" She asked quietly. "What happened?"_

_Bankotsu smiled. "It was just a bad dream. Nothin' to worry 'bout. Get some sleep. I will too," he mumbled quietly._

_Kagome looked doubtful, but she agreed. Crawling into her sleeping-bag, she murmured a light, "Good night."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mean while**

"GR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R!" The growl was heard everywhere inside Naraku's gloomy castle.

Walking up to her troubled master, Kanna quietly asked, "What is wrong, Master Naraku?" Kanna was, after all, the creation that sucked up to him.

Naraku was obviously furious. He slammed his fist onto the ground. "BANKOTSU!" He bellowed loudly, angry with the traitor mercenary. "You will pay…severely!" Naraku's face turned into twisted pleasure. "And I know exactly how, heh-heh-heh!"

Kanna stayed quiet. A right move. Naraku leaned toward her. "Show me Bankotsu," He ordered strictly. "Now!"

Naraku waited patiently until a picture of the said mercenary appeared on Kanna's mirror. "Excellent," he purred. "I will get revenge!" The room was then filled with Naraku's quiet, evil snicker.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that!" Inuyasha growled softly. "I HATE her! I'll get back at her!"

The half-demon then took to walking in the darkness, not knowing where he was even headed.

* * *

Running quickly, Hakkaku cried out to Koga. "But maybe Kagome wants it this way!"

Ginta quickly added, "you're making her hate you every time you butt in!"

Koga glared back at his comrade. "WHO ASKED YOU!" he snapped. "Just keep your BIG trap shut and run!"

Hakkaku cut in to help his brother -1-. "Well…Ginta's right! Kagome does hate you a bit!"

Ginta added for his older brothers safety, "And don't yell at your COMRADES! We are trying our best!" Ginta took a deep breath, raising his courage. "If you keep this up…me an' Hakkaku will leave!"

Koga glared down the young wolf demon. "Go ahead then! I don't need you two slowing me down anyway!" he cried before speeding up, leaving the two demons behind.

* * *

Kagome walked over to the sleepy mercenary. "Hey, Bankotsu!" she laughed. "How are you today?"

Bankotsu looked up. "Sleepy…" he deadpanned.

The priestess sat down beside Bankotsu. "You ok?" she questioned, looking concerned. "You look so sad."

Bankotsu glared sleepily over at her, before softening his gaze. "Just bad dreams. They kept me up…" he murmured. "Are you always so chipper in the morning?" he questioned.

Kagome blushed. "Well…I don't really…. know…kinda…?" Her words made no sense whatsoever.

Miroku looked at the two. "Heh! Seems like Kagome got a new crush," he murmured as Sango curled into him.

She turned so she could see the other two. "Miroku…are you sure?" She doubted that Kagome would fall for a mercenary who JUST became her friend. "I highly doubt that…"

Miroku smiled knowingly up at her. "I am sure…. she likes him more than just friends…" He smirked at her doubtful expression.

Sango shook her head defiantly, causing her long brown hair to sweep over her face. "She wouldn't fall for a mercenary. She is always trying to HELP people!"

Miroku sighed. "Well…if Bankotsu is with us right now…do you think he will be doing any of his mercenary duties?" Miroku had proved his point, for Sango didn't talk. Actually…she couldn't think up a reply to Miroku's sharp logic. Not at all!

* * *

Kikyou looked over at the half demon. She really didn't trust him…but she knew she had to on this. "Are you sure she left Inuyasha and is now traveling with the mercenary leader? I have trouble believing it…" she informed the half demon.

Naraku looked down at her. "Yes…I'm sure…Kikyou," he murmured. "You can now poison his mind for whatever you need to have him do. Inuyasha is now not a problem," he stated before smirking evilly. "If anything…he will be useful!"

Kikyou looked up. "Understood, Naraku. I will be going now…take care. Remember…I'm the one who gets to kill you!"

Naraku watched the undead priestess walk away. "Perfect…" The words slid from his mouth like silk; smoothly. "This is all going to plan…heh-heh-heh!" He faded into the darkness.

* * *

Hakkaku dove out of the way. "Ginta! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" the wolf demon cried. He watched his little brother leap out of the powerful demon's grasp.

As soon as Koga left…the twins had sensed the demon's powerful aura. It is quite obvious that Koga had left them to die.

The demon swung its powerful claws at Ginta. "AGH! Hakkaku…help…please!" He choked as the demon's claws tore into his side. Ginta was then flung to the side before hitting the ground painfully.

"GINTA!" Hakkaku cried as he dodged the demon's swing.

* * *

Koga smirked as he heard Hakkaku cry out. "Heh! That will teach 'em to leave me!"

* * *

**-1- Hakkaku and Ginta just seem to be twins to me. Hakkaku is older.**

**Still needing a name. If you have any ideas…PLEASE SAY!**

**Well…. read and review!**


	8. Brothers Torn Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: Thank you to CherryBlossomLove for coming up with a name for the story. It is going to be called "Love Knows No Boundaries". THANK YOU SO SO SOOOO VERY MUCH!…well…anyways…CHAPTER 8!**

**Review of Chapter 7**

_Hakkaku dove out of the way. "Ginta! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" the wolf demon cried. He watched his little brother leap out of the powerful demon's grasp. _

_As soon as Koga left…the twins had sensed the demon's powerful aura. It is quite obvious that Koga had left them to die. _

_The demon swung its powerful claws at Ginta. "AGH! Hakkaku…help…please!" He choked as the demon's claws tore into his side. Ginta was then flung to the side before hitting the ground painfully. _

"_GINTA!" Hakkaku cried as he dodged the demon's swing.

* * *

_

_Koga smirked as he heard Hakkaku cry out his brother name. "Heh! That will teach 'em to leave me!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Brothers Torn Apart**

"HALP!"

Bankotsu looked up from staring at his lap. "Who is that? They're in trouble…" he mumbled lightly. Kagome could see the young man tense up.

"That's Hakkaku and Ginta!" Miroku cried, fearful for their wolf-demon friends. "Koga's not there!"

"We have to help them! They're our friends!" Kagome ordered, leaping onto the transformed Kilala. Sango, too, climbed up on the feline, while Bankotsu and Miroku ran behind.

Bankotsu looked over to the priestess. "Kagome!" the mercenary shouted out to the said girl. "I'm faster than this! I can run on ahead!" As soon as she nodded, the 17-year-old flashed ahead.

When Bankotsu got there, he was shocked at what he saw. There was Hakkaku fighting a powerful demon on his own. Ginta was lying on the ground with his arm covering his torn side. The look of determination on the older sibling's face, clashed with the look of pure panic and pain on the downed demon's face. Bankotsu had to admire Hakkaku's determination to save Ginta.

Bankotsu just couldn't stand there and watch the two get killed, though. Quickly he raised his halberd, crying out to the fighting wolf-demon. "Outta the way!" As soon as Hakkaku complied with the mercenary's order, Bankotsu used an energy blast that killed the enemy demon. As soon as the blast hit, the demon fell down dead.

"Hakkaku! GINTA!" Kagome cried as she finally made it to the scene. It didn't take the priestess long to run to her injured friend's side.

After a quick examination, the truth of the situation was found. Ginta would not survive. Both of the twins knew that, too.

Hakkaku hugged his little brother tightly. "NO!" he cried, securing his arms tighter around the dying demon. "This can't be happening!"

Ginta smiled kindly at his devastated brother. "Thanks for trying Kagome. And Bankotsu…?" The mercenary looked over to the wolf-demons. "Take care of Kagome for me…and thanks. You saved Hakkaku…" He coughed lightly. He was saving his last breath so he could finish what he needed to say. It was obvious that the quick-witted demon had figured out that Kagome and Bankotsu were allies.

Turing to face his bother, he gripped the older demon's hand. "Later…brother…" he coughed, before his blue/black eyes drifted closed.

Hakkaku stared at his brother's empty body in shock. "N-no!" he stuttered, taking in the situation. "NO! THIS IS ALL KOGA'S FAULT! HE LEFT US TO DIE!" he cried as wet, blue tears ran down his face. "We sensed it as soon as he left. And we all know Koga can sense demons further than we can…" Hakkaku broke down into violent sobs. "G-Ginta…w-w-why!"

The others stared at the sight; all knowing what Hakkaku was going through. They all faced it sometime in their life. Even Kagome. She had lost her dad soon after Sota was born.

The 15-year-old priestess walked over and hugged the sobbing demon. "He doesn't want you to be sad. I know that Ginta would want you to be happy."

Hakkaku sobbed into her shoulder. He knows that she is right, but he can't help it. His brother died! And it is all Koga's fault…

* * *

**I killed…Ginta…OMG! I KILLED GINTA! Changing the name next update…and again…thank you, CherryBlossomLove! Oh…and if anybody knows the answer to this…why do I keep killing off my fave characters? First Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and now Ginta! **

**Ja ne till next update!**


	9. Sinister Plans

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**Authors Notes: Thank you to CherryBlossomLove for coming up with a name for the story. It is going to be called "Love Knows No Boundaries". THANK YOU SO SO SOOOO VERY MUCH!…well…anyways…CHAPTER 9!

* * *

**

**Review of Chapter 8**

Hakkaku stared at his brother's empty body in shock. "N-no!" he stuttered, taking in the situation. "NO! THIS IS ALL KOGA'S FAULT! HE LEFT US TO DIE!" he cried as wet, blue tears ran down his face. "We sensed it as soon as he left. And we all know Koga can sense demons further than we can…" Hakkaku broke down into violent sobs. "G-Ginta…w-w-why!"

_The others stared at the sight; all knowing what Hakkaku was going through. They all faced it sometime in their life. Even Kagome. She had lost her dad soon after Sota was born._

_The 15-year-old priestess walked over and hugged the sobbing demon. "He doesn't want you to be sad. I know that Ginta would want you to be happy."_

_Hakkaku sobbed into her shoulder. He knows that she is right, but he can't help it. His brother died! And it is all Koga's fault…

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 – Sinister Plans**

It was a day after the group had the run-in with the wolf brothers…now only the wolf-demon. Hakkaku had finally managed to calm himself down after watching his twin brother die. It was a lot for the young demon to handle. Now it was almost noon and the group was about to head off.

"Kagome?" the demon asked, unsure. "Can I join you guys? I wanna get revenge on Koga…for what he did…" Hakkaku's expression saddened, remembering his brother's last words. "I HAVE to! To prove I can!"

Kagome looked over sadly at Bankotsu, who nodded…saying in his own way that he understood the demon and that she should let him join. Miroku and Sango had the same look, as well.

"Very well…Hakkaku. Yes…you can…" Kagome feared that Hakkaku would lose track of everything in his hunt for vengeance…just like Inuyasha had done so much before. "But please…you have to be careful!"

Hakkaku smiled sadly at he sincere girl. "I will try…my hardest…Kagome. I…promise…" He kind of stalled on the words, his weariness of spending the whole night mourning over his brother's passing. 'She was right though…Ginta wouldn't want me sad…' "Ginta will help me…wherever he is…" he mumbled, looking up to the heavens. He could just imagine Ginta smiling down at him, vowing to always protect him.

Bankotsu looked over at the sky. "We better get moving, though. Almost half the day is wasted already…" The others agreed with the ex-mercenary's logic. They then headed off.

* * *

A sinister smile grew on her face as she saw her target mourning his losses in the green grass by the river. 'Perfect,' the un-dead priestess thought to herself, as she slinked toward the half-demon. "Inuyasha?" she questioned falsely, pretending to have just came out of the trees. "What are you doing all alone?" 

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "When did you…?" He walked over to stand in front of her. He stared down at her beautiful features. She was already occupying his complete thoughts.

"Inuyasha," the vixen muttered softly. "Could you answer my question…please?" She put a bit of a begging in her voice. She knew she already had complete control of the infatuated half-demon.

Inuyasha blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Kagome…" His face grew cold. "Kagome and the others ran off with that jerk Bankotsu!" He was still hurt from being left behind by his 'friends'.

Kikyou walked lightly over to the hurting boy before enveloping him in a soft hug. "It's ok, Inuyasha. I'm here for you now. Don't fret about them." She lowered her voice to that of sympathy. "They are just a bunch of traitors. You deserve better…honest. Can you believe me, Inuyasha?" Her voice was worried as she bit her lower lip slightly.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman holding him tightly, trying to be a lifeline of his sorrows. "Always, Kikyou." His words were exactly what the priestess wanted to hear. "I have always trusted you. With my life, Kikyou." He hugged the pretending priestess, pulling her closer to him. He was attempting to make all those unsure thoughts disappear from her mind. Little did he know that her thoughts were quite different from what he thought.

Kikyou smiled cynically into his chest. 'Perfect,' she thought. 'He doesn't expect a thing!'

* * *

Naraku sniggered as he watched the half-demon fall into the un-dead priestess' trap through Kanna's mirror. "Perfect," he quietly purred. "Inuyasha doesn't suspect a thing!" 

Kanna looked at Naraku sharply. 'What is he up to?' she pondered silently. "Lord Naraku," she said aloud, looking at him when he faces her. "What are you going to do about Bankotsu?" She knew she wasn't supposed to ask questions, but this made her curious.

Naraku hummed softly under his breathe, clearly amused at her curiosity. "That is for me and only me to know, Kanna." His eyes darkened anonymously. "Got that?" He purred in pleasure as Kanna nodded. 'I LOVE being an evil mastermind. A bunch of people ALWAYS listen to you.'

Kanna looked at her psycho master warily. You never knew what he could be thinking. The thing she was most scared about was the fact that he could kill her with a squeeze of his hand. That's why Kagura stays after all. "Lord Naraku?" Her frail voice filled the quiet room. "What are you going to do with Koga? He seems to be more of a threat now. He is, after all, getting rid of what slows him down…" She was meaning Ginta, Hakkaku, and the futile infatuation he has with Kagome.

Naraku turned his red eyes to meet her black ones. "Good question, Kanna. I need to take some measures against him as well." He then fell silent as he disappeared into his twisted mind.

'Lord Naraku…' Inside, Kanna really cared about this half-demon lord. 'Please be careful. I need you to stay with me, Naraku. For always.' Then another thought reaches her mind. 'When you become a full-demon…will you simply toss me away?'

* * *

Koga grinned as he thought about all the stuff he was cutting loose. His friends, his wolves, Ayame, Kagome…everything. Maybe even his sanity. 

Koga smirked as he thought about Hakkaku's predictable vow. "Yes…come after me, Hakkaku. Seal your fate! Nobody can defeat me!" He then started laughing before he thought one other thing. 'Yep…sanity definitely disappearing. Heh heh heh!'

* * *

**So...Hakkaku takes the path of revenge, Kikyou catches Inuyasha in her twisted web, Naraku is thinking up evil plans, and Koga's losing his sanity. What's next?**


	10. Hakkaku's Revenge

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!****

* * *

**

Review of Chapter 9

_Koga grinned as he thought about all the stuff he was cutting loose. His friends, his wolves, Ayame, Kagome…everything. Maybe even his sanity._

_Koga smirked as he thought about Hakkaku's predictable vow. "Yes…come after me, Hakkaku. Seal your fate! Nobody can defeat me!" He then started laughing before he thought one other thing. 'Yep…sanity definitely disappearing. Heh heh heh!'_

**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Hakkaku's Revenge**

Hakkaku growled softly. He had just caught the scent of the wolf-fiend. He then ran as hard as he could so he could talk to the wolf prince. Ask him if it was true or not that he knew about the demon. Even though he thought Koga was guilty, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Kagome asked Kilala to hurry up so she could follow the determined wolf. The problem, though, was the fact that she had no idea where or why he left. She did, however, know that a certain mercenary on the team did.

"Bankotsu?" she cried from up on Kilala's back. She waited for the teenager to look up before continuing. "Do you know where Hakkaku went?" She jumped nimbly down.

Bankotsu glanced at her. "Ya…he smelt that Koga guy." His voice was quiet and sincere. "I understand what he is going through. After all, I, myself, went through it when my 'brothers' died." His gaze was shallow but filled with sadness. "Let's help Hakkaku out…"

Kagome watched him run. She then jumped on Kilala's back with Sango. Miroku ran ahead with Shippo on his shoulder.

Hakkaku, using all the speed he could muster, had finally caught up with Koga. He cut the wolf prince off, before looking sharply into blue eyes.

"Did you…" He could never finish what he was about to say. Tears welled up in the lone wolf brother's pale eyes. "Did you?" he spat when Koga never replied. "Answer me!"

Koga smirked before walking to where the blond demon stood. He stared straight into Hakkaku's eyes; blue clashing with pale green. "Yes, Hakkaku…I did…." With one hard movement of his foot, he sent the weaker wolf flying into a cliff wall brutally.

"KOGA!" He looked up to see Kagome jump off Kilala. "What are you doing!" The futuristic priestess' shrill screech met his sensitive ears harshly. He watched as she ran to her companion. He also noticed Bankotsu walk over to him.

"What do you want, Zombie?" he sneered, his white fangs glinting. He watched as the mercenary stopped a good eight feet away from him.

"Do you make it a common hobby in attacking your companions?" Bankotsu drawled. "I saw how you were aiming for Kagome next…" He held up his giant halberd. "Care to explain?"

Koga smiled at the threatening mercenary. "I'm faster than you…" he commented lightly. "I cut down those that slow me down…" He smirked. "That's all…"

Bankotsu swung the halberd quickly, nailing he over-confident wolf in the shins. Two violet glows shimmered in the air before Bankotsu grabbed them.

"YOU!" Koga sputtered as he fell over, clutching at the deep wounds. "You dirty, little zombie!" he spat at the kneeling mercenary.

Bankotsu stood up sharply, making the wolf even angrier. "You should consider yourself lucky…I just did that so you and Hakkaku over there are on even grounds," he explained dryly.

Hakkaku walked up to the two of them. "At least explain why you did that, Koga…why'd you have to have us die!" He stared at the wounded demon. "Please…"

Koga laughed cynically. "Because! The weak perish while the strong survive! Face it! That's life!" he barked. He gasped as he felt cold metal dig deep into his chest. He looked down to see his sword missing.

"I'm sorry, Koga…" Hakkaku murmured as he pulled the blade from being embedded in the crazy wolf's chest. You see, when Koga kicked Hakkaku, the latter then grabbed the sword and hid it behind his body. Somehow he managed to walk up to the two without anybody seeing the offensive object.

Koga stared in shock before the pain finally hit him. "You dirty little punk!" he growled out roughly. "You'll join me in-" He was cut off by his own whimper of pain. He fell limply to the ground before his eyes fluttered shut. He shuddered as he took his very last breath.

"That's it…" Bankotsu muttered softly before walking to Kagome. He held his hand out. "Here…." He dropped the tainted jewel shards into her palm, watching in amazement as they instantly purified.

'If she could do that…maybe she could…' His thoughts trailed to the shards in his neck, arm, and halberd. 'Maybe I wouldn't have to kill no more. Not with that pure touch of hers…" He felt his face heat up. Luckily for him he managed to push it away.

"Hakkaku?" The demon looked up to see Kagome gently walk toward him. "Are you okay?"

Hakkaku wearily smiled at her, "Ya…" he breathed, as he out all his weight onto his now sword. He bent down and took the sheath from Koga's lifeless body. "I'm gonna keep this…" 'As protection,' he thought carefully.

Bankotsu watched the wolf wash the blade of the redness. He walked over and helped Hakkaku get the sheath around his waist. He watched in understanding as the wolf sheathed the blade with pride.

"Well…let's get outta here?" The others nodded in agreement at the mercenary's simple suggestion. They didn't want to stay there any longer than needed.

* * *

**One more down…**

**READ AND REVIEW BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND FROM KILLING OFF GOOD CHARACTERS!**


	11. Bankotsu's Decision

**Love Knows No Bondaries

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!**

**

* * *

**

Review of Chapter 10

_He bent down and took the sheath from Koga's lifeless body. "I'm gonna keep this…" 'As protection,' he thought carefully._

_Bankotsu watched the wolf wash the blade of the redness. He walked over and helped Hakkaku get the sheath around his waist. He watched in understanding as the wolf sheathed the blade with pride._

_"Well…let's get outta here?" The others nodded in agreement at the mercenary's simple suggestion. They didn't want to stay there any longer than needed.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Bankotsu's Decision**_

Bankotsu looked around the makeshift campground. He was the only one awake. Hakkaku was so tired he fell asleep on the spot, Miroku and Sango fell asleep while cuddling like the couple of lovebirds they are, and Shippo passed out from exhaustion by the soundly sleeping Kagome.

The mercenary's thoughts were abut the futuristic priestess. 'I really love her, don't I?' he thought as he stared at the golden flames of the fire that reminded him so much of one of his 'Brothers'. It mirrored in his cerulean blue eyes. 'I can't!'

He remembered something that happened two months ago. When they found out that Renkotsu had fallen in love with the bird-controller, Princess Abi. It was quite a telling story for Bankotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH MY GOD!" Jakotsu's shrill shriek made the other three mercenaries flinch. "How could you fall for a wench? A DEMON wench, no less!" His feminine features were marred in pure disgust. "Why, Renkotsu?" Jakotsu's voice now had a huge hint of whining in it.

Renkotsu stared down at the homosexual mercenary. "Because I am NOT queer like you!" Renkotsu snapped. He turned away from the grinning 19-year-old, only to come face to face with the smirking Suikotsu. "Not you, too!"

Suikotsu smiled sweetly. Right now, he was in his strongest and sneakiest form. He looked like he kind doctor, but had the mind of the cruel mercenary. "Renkotsu…why not talk to her?" He may be crazy, but he has SOME good ideas up his sleeves.

Renkotsu scowled. "No I…SHOULDN'T!" he cried into the psycho's ears. Suikotsu simply fell, cradling his ringing ears gently. "Idiot…"

Bankotsu snickered at the sight of the normally calm Renkotsu picking on the insane Suikotsu. "OI! The wasn't really nice! Yer gonna make poor Suik deaf!" He walked over to the said man. "You all right, Suik?" he questioned the clawed mercenary.

Suikotsu sat abruptly. "YEP!" he grinned. He pulled out a set of earplugs. "Always come prepared, 'Big Brother'!" He laughed at the others expressions. (AN: -.- ) "Gotcha!"

Bankotsu shook his head and turned to look at Renkotsu. "Why not?"

The flame-wielder scoffed lightly. "Because, 'Big Brother'," he drawled. "The basic fact…I am dead. The dead don't belong with the living." His voice was soft as he explained. "Do you understand, 'Big Brother'?"

Bankotsu frowned slightly. "Ya…I do…" He had immediately thought of the dead priestess and the half-mutt.

"I DON'T!" Jakotsu snapped. "I _belong _with Inuyasha." His voice had gone all mushy. "I DO NOT AGREE!"

Renkotsu glared harshly at him.

"Do you like Inuyasha, too, or something?" Jakky shot at him coldly. "Cause Inu-cutie is MINE!"

Renkotsu glared so maliciously that Bankotsu thought he was going to attempt to KILL Jakky. "Keep talking such nonsense and I'll rip the tongue of yours straight out of your head!"

"Suikotsu?" Jakky's sickeningly sweet voice rang out. "Who do YOU like?'

"None of yer bees-wax!"

Bankotsu laughed at the sight. Jakky was running away from the clawed mercenary who was now attempting to kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End of Flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu frowned sadly. "Renkotsu was right…" he murmured softly. "The dead don't belong with the living…" He sighed before looking at Kagome once more. "Aishiteru…" he got up and grabbed Banryuu. "Bye…" He walked into the ever-growing darkness.


	12. Friend VS Friend

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived!_

* * *

****Review of Chapter 11**

_Bankotsu frowned sadly. "Renkotsu was right…" he murmured softly. "The dead don't belong with the living…" He sighed before looking at Kagome once more. "Aishiteru…" he got up and grabbed Banryuu. "Bye…" He walked into the ever-growing darkness.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 – Friend Vs. Friend!**

Kagome looked up to see one person missing. Miroku and Sango looked sadly at her. "Bankotsu…" she murmured lightly. She was saddened that he just up and left without telling anybody.

"You going to be ok?" the wolf member questioned gently. "I mean…he was your friend, right?" His face was laced with worry.

"Ya…Bankotsu is my friend…oh! And I'm fine!" she added to soothe him. He was still troubled at his two friends' deaths, even if he was responsible for one of them.

"'Kay…" His voice showed that he was unconvinced. She was about to reply, when something shot out of the trees. A fatal attack coming right her way,

"AHHHH!"

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks when he heard the scream. "KAGOME!" he cried out softly as he ran back to the camp. "I forgot about-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried. He glanced at where Kagome was standing just seconds before. Now she was on the ground with Hakkaku because said demon had tackled her out of the wind scar's path. "How could you?"

Inuyasha growled before slicing tetsaiga at the monk. Miroku deftly dodged it. "Because she and that dead mercenary have to die!" He attacked again.

"ERG!" Miroku shuddered at the pressure buildup when he blocked the strike. "You deserved everything that you got!" He lowered his voice to a cynical mutter. "Besides…you're with Kikyou. I can sense her presence on you, Inuyasha…" He blocked just before a new blow hit his chest.

"Oh ya?" Inuyasha sent a volley of attacks at Miroku. "She won't ditch me!" he retorted. "Kikyou's there for me…trusts me…BELIEVES ME!" He growled when he monk blocked every attack he laid on him with ease.

"Miroku! Be careful!" Sango cried to her lover.

"I know what it's like to be ditched like that." Miroku had an annoyed glint in his eyes. "You did that to me all the time! You're not used to it, you freak! Suck it up!" He defended skillfully against the half-mutt. "You'll only be able to get to Kagome over my dead body! Monk's honor!"

"Honor? You have no honor!" Inuyasha retorted. He tried putting more strength into his attacks. "And so be it!"

Inuyasha leapt back skillfully and collected his energy in a flash. "WIND SCAR!"

Miroku put up a barrier, but it was too late. The demon attack went straight through. It was weaker, but still fatal to a human.

"MIROKU!" Sango ran toward the downed monk. "NO!"

"DRAGON POWER!"

Kagome looked through tears to see Inuyasha retreat. "Bankotsu!" She ran toward said mercenary and latched her arms around his lithe form tightly. "Why'd you leave?"

"It's ok. I'm back," Bankotsu muttered, surprised. He awkwardly hugged the crying girl. "It's ok," he cooed softly.

He looked over to see the heartbroken demon slayer. She was sobbing deeply into a startled wolf-demon. 'This team's in shambles.' He hugged Kagome closer to him. (If that's even possible!) 'I'm probably the worst thing that happened to them, yet she doesn't want me to go! I know one thing, though. I'll protect them with my life…'

* * *

**_Another one down. Sob…T-T_**


	13. Abi's Story

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived! Please read Joblow 1313's Kagura/Bankotsu story. I want her to continue it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 12 Review** _

_He awkwardly hugged the crying girl. "It's ok," he cooed softly._

_He looked over to see the heartbroken demon slayer. She was sobbing deeply into a startled wolf-demon. 'This team's in shambles.' He hugged Kagome closer to him. (If that's even possible!) 'I'm probably the worst thing that happened to them, yet she doesn't want me to go! I know one thing, though. I'll protect them with my life…

* * *

_

**Chapter 13 – Abi's Story**

Bankotsu breathed heavily as he carried the sleeping priestess. He looked over to see a saddened Kilala carrying her exhausted demon-slayer mistress on her back Hakkaku walked sullenly behind everyone. He had the job of carrying the monk's body.

"He would like to be buried by this father's grave," Kagome had sobbed, as she tried wiping away the tears. "It's the least we could do for him. He was our friend and save us many times…"

Bankotsu had to agree. The monk had sacrificed his life to save Kagome. He just wished had got to know the monk better.

"Halt, human!" A woman's harsh voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up.

"My name is Princess Abi!" She walked up to the mercenary just as Kagome slid off his back sleepily, but awake. "Where is your friend Renkotsu? Is it true that he has died again?" Her face was downcast as he shook his head. "He is dead now?" Her voice was soft and full of sadness.

Bankotsu was a bit upset looking. "Ya…" He gasped slightly as Kagome wrapped her arms around his middle. 'She knows how bad it hurts.' He felt a pureness go trough his body. 'The shards!' He loved the feeling of lightness that went through him with her touch.

"He is…gone?" Abi choked. "I haven't seen him for 11 years! I missed him in his 2 months of new life…"

Bankotsu stood agape. "You…knew him? How?" 'Renkotsu has never mentioned this to me!' "Can you tell me?"

Abi looked a bit nervous before she cracked a small smile. "He was your friend…" she concluded from Bankotsu's reaction. "I will." She sat in front of them and began her tale.

**------------------------------------------------11 Years Ago------------------------------------------------**

"Go! Collect all the blood that you can!" I instructed my birds. I watched as the dinosaur-like birds fly off to the village I had instructed them to go to. First, they set the huts on fire, luring the unsuspecting humans out. Second, they had their fill of the blood. I barely noticed the young man walk over to the village's gate.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I snapped at him, unaware of the power he had wielded. I warned my birds to attack him if he did anything suspicious. I leapt in front of him nimbly.

"I'm known as Renkotsu," he murmured, gazing at the damage of the village and the shrieking villagers. "You did this?" he questioned casually.

"Don't mess with me!" I snapped. I slipped my hand at him. I smiled cruelly as a river of red flames flowed toward the man. "Perish, pathetic human…"

Renkotsu smiled kindly at me. "Don't underestimate your opponent, Princess Abi." With a swift movement of his hand, he cut my flames. "I am able to control the burning flames of destruction, too…"

I glared heatedly at him. "Are you a demon? You can't be a priest cause there is nothing holy about you…" I retorted, sneering at him. "And how did you know my name?"

He smirked, pleasantly. "You control birds and fire. You have quite the reputation, fiery Princess Abi," he taunted. He walked over to me, careful to avoid the dead humans on the ground. "Pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"Attack him, my birds! Don't let him survive!" I watched as the white demons flew toward him.

"Princess, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, coolly. " I might be forced to take serious measures!" Renkotsu snapped. When I didn't reply, he made a wave of fire.

I laughed loudly at him, amused at his attempt. "I am a fire-wielder. Fire has no affect on my birds!"

Renkotsu smirked again. "Fine, but can they handle this?" A roll of wires came out of his fingertips, each one stabbing a bird. He smirked as the last bird was skewered crudely. The next thing I knew was the fact that all my birds were dead and the wires had retreated back into his fingers.

"You are powerful!" I exclaimed, "But you are still weak. The lust for blood overcomes you." I stared into his blue eyes, searching. I searched for anything that could tell me how he had gotten those magnificent powers. I came up empty.

"I, myself, have no idea how I got them either, Abi." He must have read my mind. "No point in looking for the answers. All I know is that I had gotten them four months ago," he supplied. "Oh…and the fact that it's awesome!" He smiled wryly. "It enables me to fulfill the pleasures of killing both humans and demons…" He looked over to me. "You're fun to face, Princess Abi," he mocked.

"Why you…" I muttered, waiting for a weakness to show.

"Forget it! The thing that bugs me is the fact that you destroyed this village." He frowned thoughtfully, his dark blue eyes flashing darkly. "That was my job…" His voice was malicious sounding. "This was my home village. They ran me out after I had killed my dad in self-protection. They didn't believe my pleas of innocence. I wanted to get back at them," he explained softly, his voice filled with hate. "I traveled for a month to get back only to see you have completed my mission…"

I couldn't help but smile. "You're different from any human I have ever met. I like your attitude, Renkotsu. It's like mine," I drawled lightly. "Too bad I beat you in this mission, though…"

Renkotsu smiled back at me. "Well…my mission is over, so I better be on my way. New things to see, new people to kill!" He laughed. "I hope we meet again, Abi. It's been interesting!" He waved his hand down in a brushing off sort of way, as he turned to walk away from the burning village.

"Ya…we'll meet!" I smirked when he turned around to face me. "You better no die before that!" I laughed when he stuck his tongue out immaturely, sticking up the 'bird'.

He then stormed off, giving me only two words. "I'll live!"

I smiled softly at his words. "You better," I murmured to myself.

**-------------------------------------------Back to Reality-------------------------------------------**

"He didn't, though. I had found out he was killed one year later after a rough dealing when he was in the Band Of Seven," He finished. "When he came back, I tried to make it to him! He wandered around too much, though. After these two months, I heard that he had vanished."

"Ya…" Bankotsu mumbled, the sadness creeping into him. 'Renkotsu was too stubborn to meet the girl he loved. Said it was because 'the dead don't belong with the living'. He failed to have a shot at love…' "We have to get moving, though, Abi."

"Yes…" She turned to walk away. "I'm glad I shared the tale, Bankotsu. Good-bye…"In a flash of flames, oddly like Renkotsu's fire breath, she vanished out of sight.

* * *

**_I felt bad about killing him off, so I put in a special thing for him. I'm going to do the same with some other people I feel sorry for killing off. Those include Jakky and Ginta. Sorry Koga and Miroku fans!_**

**_Toodles!_**

**_-Lonely Athrun Zala_**


	14. Naraku Makes His Move

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived! Please read Joblow 1313's Kagura/Bankotsu story. I want her to continue it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 13 Review_**

'Renkotsu was too stubborn to meet the girl he loved. Said it was because 'the dead don't belong with the living'. He failed to have a shot at love…' "We have to get moving, though, Abi."

"Yes…" She turned to walk away. "I'm glad I shared the tale, Bankotsu. Good-bye…"In a flash of flames, oddly like Renkotsu's fire breath, she vanished out of sight.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Naraku Makes His Move**

After Miroku was finally buried at Mushin's temple, the mismatched group decided to leave. It was for the better, really. Sango and Kagome couldn't stand being by their friend's freshly dug grave. It hurts to re-see the memories.

Sango had drawn herself toward the wolf-demon for support and strength now. Hakkaku knows, though, that he is simply a rebound. He tried everything he could to help ease the pain, but she harbored it too deeply inside her. He then settled to simply comforting her.

Kagome hung around Bankotsu more. When they were walking she'd always walk beside him, they were the last ones up at night talking about random things while sitting by the fire. (Kagome talked about her time, while she begged Bankotsu to share some of his memories with her.) They bonded since Kagome had purified his jewel shards.

Shippo and Kilala would stay together, feeling left out of the group.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Damn that Bankotsu!" Naraku growled. "He saved the priestess and the demon slayer from death!" He slammed his fist into the wooden floor.

Kanna walked toward him silently. "Lord Naraku?" she asked in her frail voice. "Kagura has come back…" Kagura stepped behind the white girl during the last sentence.

Naraku looked up sharply, a grin coming to rest on his thin lips. "Excellent…" His red eyes flashed lightly. He motioned Kagura to sit in front of him. "Here's the plan…"

**-------------------Warning! Disgusting sappiness of Kikyou and Mutt-----------------------**

"He had to come…" Inuyasha murmured, curling up into Kikyou's grasp. "Why did he have to come?" His golden eyes peered into her dark ones pleadingly. "Why?"

Kikyou stared down lovingly (AN: BLAH!) at him. "It wasn't your time, baby…" she cooed, pecking him lightly on the lips. (AN: EW EW EW EW EW! Sorry…I hate this couple!) "You have to get Bankotsu first." She wrapped her arms around the half-mutt more firmly.

"Ya…" Inuyasha murmured softly. He nuzzled her neck affectionately. (AN: Ok…last time…EW!)

'I hope you're enjoying this, Naraku,' Kikyou thought wryly. 'Cause I'm getting sick!' (AN: me too!)

**---------------------------------Sappiness complete…for now!------------------------------------**

Kuhaku leapt nimbly from tree to tree. He had to full-fill his mission, even though he wanted to runaway. If not…Naraku would punish him. He shook his head and sped up, eager to get this over with.

He looked up through the trees, catching sight of the giant feather flying 'innocently' above. 'Why did I have to go?' he questioned himself silently. He looked down after Kagura's pink/red eyes met his. He sped up again. 'Why?'

Kagura looked down at the blur of black, darting between the trees. "Are you ready, Kuhaku? We have to do this!" Her voice was shaky at the thought of Naraku's punishment.

"Ya…" Kuhaku leapt to the cover of the underbrush.

* * *

_**DONE! Oh…Naraku?**_

_**Naraku: ya?**_

_**Are you happy? Me AND Kikyou are sick about that part!**_

_**Naraku: Very…**_

_**Jerk**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	15. Bankotsu No!

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived! Please read Joblow 1313's Kagura/Bankotsu story. I want her to continue it!_**

**_

* * *

Chapter 14_**

_Kuhaku leapt nimbly from tree to tree. He had to full-fill his mission, even though he wanted to runaway. If not…Naraku would punish him. He shook his head and sped up, eager to get this over with._

_He looked up through the trees, catching sight of the giant feather flying 'innocently' above. 'Why did I have to go?' he questioned himself silently. He looked down after Kagura's pink/red eyes met his. He sped up again. 'Why?'_

_Kagura looked down at the blur of black, darting between the trees. "Are you ready, Kuhaku? We have to do this!" Her voice was shaky at the thought of Naraku's punishment._

"_Ya…" Kuhaku leapt to the cover of the underbrush.

* * *

_

**Chapter 15 – Bankotsu…NO!**

"Bankotsu!" Said teenager looked up to only to catch a sight of Naraku's reincarnation, Kagura. She smirked when he lifted up his halberd gently. "Naraku wants his weapon back. He said if you didn't come on your own will then I was allowed to use some…force…" she told him, taking out her fan. "Which is it?"

Bankotsu glared fiercely at her. "Like I'd go with the likes of you! Jakky was right…you're bad news…Ka-Gu-Ra!" She frowned when he separated her name harshly. "Get lost!" He put his sword in an offensive position, ready to counter her first attack.

"Heh…perfect!" She smiled aggressively. 'Naraku is good at one thing! He is a master of twisting things up! Heh, heh, heh!' Taking a deep breath, she hollered out her companion's name. "Get the girls!"

"Yes, Miss Kagura!" Kuhaku leapt out of the thick underbrush he was hiding in and landed between his targets. "Sorry, but I have to obey her commands!" The young demon-slayer swung his deadly scythe in a circle, before throwing it at Sango. He knew she could block him. They were, after all, after someone else…

Kagura smiled when Bankotsu started to help the two girls, completely forgetting about the wind sorceress. "How easy, Bankotsu…" she drawled, as she repositioned her fan slightly. "Dance Of The Dead!"

"What?" He jolted at the strange feeling came over him. He hated this! It felt as if he was losing control over his body!

'No!' he thought desperately, feeling the shards once again become defiled. "NO!" he cried suddenly as all the control he had regrouped was wrenched away. "No! Run! She has cont-" He couldn't even control his voice now!

Kagura smiled when he fell fully into her possetion. "Too late!" she laughed bitterly. She moved her fan gently, making Bankotsu walk to her. "Good completely-controlled-dead-merenary!" She patted him on the head like a dog.

"Bankotsu…no!" Kagome sated. She slipped an arrow out.

"No you don't!" Kuhaku cried, htiing the arrow with his scythe. Kagome yelped when the arro was cut clean through. "You have me to worry about!" He continued to cut the rest of her arrows with perfect presition, not wanting to his her by mistake.

"Kagura! Let him go!" Kagome cried, throwing her useless bow to the ground. She turned her attetio to Bankotsu. "Fight her, Bankotsu! Fight!" She looked into his blank cerleon eyes. "you have to! You are stronger than her! For me!"

"Shut her up, Bankotsu!" Kagura snapped.

Bankotsu looked waway from Kagura. "Shut up!" He could feel the demon's will making him raise his sword to his love. He pointed Banryuu at Kagome, readying his special attack. He opened his mout and…

* * *

_**CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!…**_

_**Bankotsu – OI! I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**_

_**Me – Fine…**_

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

………………………

…………………………

……………………………

………………………………

…………………………………

……………………………………

………………………………………

…………………………………………

……………………………………………

………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………

* * *

"Phsyc!" He switched directions at the last minute. "Dragon Power!" 

Kagura gasped as she felt the strong attack hit her, tearing apart her kimono. She quickly pulled out a feather. "Kuhaku…we're outta here!" Kuhaku nodded and escaped back into the forsest.

"Sucker!" Bankotsu barked to the retreating Kagura. "Like I'm weak enough to fall for your attacks!" he retorted. "I got a soul unlike all the other corpses you possess!"

* * *

_**There! You got your ending!**_

**_Ban-chan - Thank you!_**


	16. Confession FINALLY!

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived! Please read Joblow 1313's Kagura/Bankotsu story. I want her to continue it!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 15**

"_Phsyc!" He switched directions at the last minute. "Dragon Power!"_

_Kagura gasped as she felt the strong attack hit her, tearing apart her kimono. She quickly pulled out a feather. "Kuhaku…we're outta here!" Kuhaku nodded and escaped back into the forest. _

"_Sucker!" Bankotsu barked to the retreating Kagura. "Like I'm weak enough to fall for your attacks!" he retorted. "I got a soul unlike all the other corpses you possess!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 16 – Confession! Finally!**

Bankotsu looked up from where he fell to see Kagome's stricken face. He smirked up at her in his carefree way. "Yo, Kagome! What's the matter?" His smirk faded away at the sight of tears filling her chocolate eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"You're such an idiot!" she screams at him. She glared through tears at his visibly shaken body. She plunked herself right on the ground in front of him. "You had me worried sick!"

Bankotsu looked at her annoyed. "Well sorry! Did you forget I'm a mercenary? It's not like many people care about one, let alone worry about me!" he retorted hotly. He turned away sharply, his long braid landing on his back gently. "I'm not used to that, ok?" he said gently, unsure of what he should say.

"Bankotsu…" Kagome glanced around, aware of how quiet it became. Looks as if the other four slipped away when she yelled at him.

"Sorry, Kagome. I wasn't thinking." She was surprised to hear that come from the proud mercenary's mouth. He turns to face her gently. 'She looks so cute,' he thought. 'Ugh! Stop that! Renkotsu was right. Dead don't belong with the living!' _But you're right, too. You have a soul and a body. Close enough to living. Actually, you're more like a demon. You don't really age…_

"Bankotsu…I forgive you…" Bankotsu edged away from the deviously smirking girl. "If you stop killing like you so!" 'There's no way he will, though,' she thought sadly.

"Fine…"

"W-what?" Kagome sputtered. 'He will?' She stared at him closely. "But why? You're a mercenary. Why would you willingly stop killing?"

Bankotsu smiled kindly at her. "Because you want me to. I don't want you sad because I-" His voice faltered slightly, not getting the words out. He cursed himself silently. 'How can I think it, but not get the words out?' He tries again. "I…I…love you, Kagome." He blushed slightly as he pressed his lips against her silky ones.

Kagome rivaled a raspberry (AN: I LIKE RASPBERRIES, OK?) as she hesitantly pressed her lip back against his. "Aishiteru, Bankotsu. Me…too…I love you…" she whispered, lacing her arms around the blissful teenager. She shyly pecked him on the lips before curling up in his arms. "Aishiteru."

* * *

Ok…ok…I know. It's short. But haven't you ever heard of short and sweet? Besides…I didn't weant to spoil the momoent. Jeez! So don't get mad at me! Please? 


	17. Doubts and Highstrung Emotions

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived! **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 16_**

_She stared at him closely. "But why? You're a mercenary. Why would you willingly stop killing?"_

_Bankotsu smiled kindly at her. "Because you want me to. I don't want you sad because I-" His voice faltered slightly, not getting the words out. He cursed himself silently. 'How can I think it, but not get the words out?' He tries again. "I…I…love you, Kagome." He blushed slightly as he pressed his lips against her silky ones._

_Kagome rivaled a raspberry (AN: I LIKE RASPBERRIES, OK?) as she hesitantly pressed her lip back against his. "Aishiteru, Bankotsu. Me…too…I love you…" she whispered, lacing her arms around the blissful teenager. She shyly pecked him on the lips before curling up in his arms. "Aishiteru."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17 – Doubts and High-strung Emotions**

"Uhm…" Hakkaku looks down. "Sango, Kagome, Bankotsu…Shippo…" he starts, not leaving the little fox-demon out. "I…I'm going to leave and go on my own. After watching you battle…I'm not strong enough to keep traveling with you. I'm just slowing you down…" He looks up with shameful eyes. "I'm going to leave now…."

"No!" Sango shouts, louder than necessary. She blushes and lowers her voice. "You can't, Hakkaku. You are our friend. You're helping get over Miroku's death. And besides…you're much stronger than when you traveled with Koga."

Kagome steps in, determination burning in her chocolate-eyes. "She's right, Hakkaku!"

"Hakkaku…how could you say that?" Shippo whines. He jumps onto the wolf-demon's shoulder. "You're our friend! And since Inuyasha is after us, we need all the help we can get! You're more useful than I am!"

Hakkaku looks down. "I don't know…I just don't know." He picks up Shippo and hands him to the 17-year-old boy who has been completely silent. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head…"

Kagome looks sadly at the confused demon. "Okay, Hakkaku. Remember though, you are wanted here with us…"

Hakkaku looks down. "Yes…I will, Kagome." He walks into the dense forest.

"Why would he think such a thing?" Sango cries when the wolf vanished from sight. "He's our friend. We owe him a lot! Especially myself. He's been helping me get over Miroku…"

Bankotsu decides to now join in the conversation. "Since his brother and leader died, he feels like he is a burden to us. No matter what we say. He has to figure that out on his own." Sango looks up tearfully.

"Wow…" Shippo murmurs. He jumps up from the un-dead teenagers arm and onto his shoulder. "You sure know the score, don't you, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu smiles softly at the young demon. "You have to if you were the leader of a group of close people," he explains modestly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The shout breaks through the peaceful atmosphere.

"Hakkaku!" Sango cries, grabbing her boomerang and running to her friend's aid. The others look at each other before following the demon slayer.

When the group got there, they were alarmed to see Inuyasha advancing on the fallen demon.

"Inuyasha! Stop now!" Kagome cries. "Sit!" Her eyes widen when nothing happens.

"Kikyou took that thing off for me. It's now in a million pieces at the bottom of a lake," Inuyasha grins. Kagome's eyes fill with tears as she realizes she can't do anything to stop him now.

"Kagome…" Bankotsu murmurs, catching sight of her defeated expression. "Inuyasha…to beat any of us…you will have to get through me. I won't allow my comrades…no, my friends…to get hurt by the likes of you!" He holds out Banryuu threateningly. "Not while I'm still wandering this world, half-demon."

"Awe…ain't that sweet," Inuyasha retorts sarcastically. He laughs and draws tetsaiga menacingly. "If you wish to die, Bankotsu…"

"Heh!" Bankotsu sniggers. He looks up and smirks at the half-dog-demon. "Did you forget so soon, Inuyasha? I'm already dead! But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. I do need some exercise," the teenager smiles cockily.

"Bankotsu…please be careful!" Kagome pleas hugging his arm. "Please! I don't want to lose you…"

"You'll never lose me. I'll always be by your side," Bankotsu murmurs, kissing her lightly. "And I'll always be here to keep mutts away from you!" He grins when she smiles softly at his attitude.

"Thank you…"

'How dare they?' Inuyasha thinks. He holds out his sword, ready to be-head the mercenary all over again. "Kagome! How could you sink this low as to love a DEAD murderer?"

Bankotsu quickly intervenes. Nobody insults his Kagome! "Stick it, Inuyasha!" the ex-mercenary retorts. He walks over to stand in front of his comrades. "You're one to talk, loving the dead priestess! At least I won't decide that I OWN Kagome!"

Inuyasha snaps and attacks the braided boy. "SHUT UP!" He swings down his sword in a burst of power. "WINDSCAR!"

'Ugh! I can't dodge or everyone will be hit! I got to block this! But…can I?' The boy shivers as he braces himself for the impact. 'If I use Dragon Power he'll simply dodge it. And if I use Dragon Thunder…it could hit Kagome and the others! I'm screwed! Please hold, Banryuu!"

The wind scar hits Banryuu full impact. Bankotsu can barely even hold his ground with the force from the angry Inuyasha's attack.

"Hold Banryuu!" Bankotsu pleas aloud. He digs his foot into the ground and pushes with all his might. Banryuu withstands the attack and pushes it outward right back to the hanyou. "Yes!"

Inuyasha cries out as he dodges his own attack. "No! How did you–?" He glares and flees. 'I'm not strong enough yet! I got to get stronger!'

"You did it, Bankotsu!" Kagome cheers, running to hug her savoir. "Thank you, Bankotsu…"

Sango smiles as she supports a battered Hakkaku. "And this idiot is fine!" she laughs.

Hakkaku hits her lightly, growling under his breath jokingly. "Yeah…I'm fine. And I made my decision." Everyone holds their breath as they wait for his answer. "I'm leaving."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What? Hakkaku's leaving the gang? Why, Hakkaku? Why?**_

_**Hakkaku: Wait until next update…whenever that may be.**_

_**Ginta: True! You have to update more often!**_

_**Hey! Aren't you dead?**_

_**Ginta: …yes…**_

_**Ginta: But you have to update!**_

_**I know! I know! It's just…I have to many stories to update! (Starts bawling)**_

_**Inuyasha: Stop crying!**_

_**I am not crying! (Tears rolling down face)**_

_**Inuyasha: Fine then! Stop blubbering!**_

_**I am not! (Still crying)**_

_**Inuyasha: Are so!**_

_**Are not! (Crying)**_

_**Inuyasha: Are!**_

_**Not! (tears)**_

_**Inuyasha: Are so!**_

_**KAGOME! (Angry face)**_

_**Kagome (Duh): SIT! **_

_**Shippo: Who likes you anyway?**_

_**Inuyasha: KIKYOU DOES!**_

_**Kikyou: No I don't…(Sick face)**_

_**Inuyasha: What?**_

_**Ban-Chan: Poor Inuyasha…NOT! (gag!)**_

_**Everyone except Inuyasha: You said it…**_


	18. Strange Things Are Happening

Love Knows No Boundaries 

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 16_**

_"You did it, Bankotsu!" Kagome cheers, running to hug her savoir. "Thank you, Bankotsu…"_

_Sango smiles as she supports a battered Hakkaku. "And this idiot is fine!" she laughs. _

_Hakkaku hits her lightly, growling under his breath jokingly. "Yeah…I'm fine. And I made my decision." Everyone holds their breath as they wait for his answer. "I'm leaving."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18 – Strange Things Are Happening **

"What?" Sango murmurs, looking tearfully at the wolf. She grabs a hold of his shoulders. "W-why?" she questions. She shakes him lightly, tears falling from her eyes. "Why?"

Hakkaku looks down and steps back, getting away from the distraught demon slayer. "I'm sorry, Sango. I have to, though. I'm only pulling you back. If I get stronger I'll rejoin…but for now…" He looks up at the sky before sighing out, "I'm going on my own."

"Why, Hakkaku?" Kagome says softly. She tries to walk up to the wolf, but her boyfriend holds her back. "Bankotsu?"

"Sorry, Kagome," Bankotsu frowns. "He has to do this…if we ever want him to come back. We have to let him go…" He keeps his arms around the priestess's shoulders.

"Hakkaku…" Kagome murmurs unconsciously.

Hakkaku turns away from the group, limping to the edge of the forest. "I…better go…"

"Let me check your wound, Hakkaku!" Kagome cries out loud. "Let me help you just for this!"

"No!" Hakkaku shouts, still not facing them. He limps away slightly. "I need to do this on my own! I need to prove that I can be independent, that I don't need help from the people around me. I don't want any help! Just…let me do this…please," he mutters quietly. "Let me do this…to prove that I can…"

Sango steps toward him. "Hakkaku…" He reaches out to pull him back, but her hand stops in mid-air. She clutches her hand over her heart as she watches Hakkaku limp. "I…I'll be waiting for you to find us…"

Hakkaku turns and smiles. Everyone is shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Thank you…" He turns again and stares back up into the sky. "I'll await the day I get to rejoin…" He stoops down to pick up the sword he had tried to defend himself with. "Farewell…"

"No…" Sango murmurs, still clutching her fist close her heart. "We will meet again. Promise me that…"

Hakkaku stills for a moment. "I…I promise…" He walks into the forest, limping until he was out of sight.

"Hakkaku…bye…" Kagome murmurs, burying her face into her boyfriend's shoulder. She sobs lightly into the man. Sango peers at her friends silently. Shippo cries, not liking the idea of going without the wolf. Kilala curls around her mistress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: Don't make me do this!)

Kikyou sets a hand on the troubled half demon's shoulder. "Inuyasha…what's the matter, beloved?" (AN: Who uses that word? Blah!)

Inuyasha looks up to see the caring face of his priestess. He leans against her slightly. "It's Bankotsu. He's still stronger than me!"

Kikyou smiles softly. "I know of a way to make you much stronger, Inuyasha," she purrs out smoothly. She lays a warm hand on his shoulder.

"How?" Inuyasha looks at her, bewildered. "How, Kikyou?" She smiles and whispers in his ears. "I can't– " She cuts him off.

"Sure you can, Inuyasha! It will be fine…" she coos. "Everything will be fine…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanna watches her unpredictable master carefully. "What is she up to, milord?" she asks in a frail voice.

Naraku looks up from the image in her mirror. "Oh…something…" he purrs out evilly. "It's all according to my newest evil scheme, Kanna. They won't know what hits them!" he vows, cackling evilly.

'Why do I serve an insane, evil, master- villain?' she asks herself silently. 'Oh yeah! Because I have to take care of him.' Watching him cackle by the red-covered window she decided, 'And he definitely needs it…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok! Ok! Done! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NOBODY DID FOR CHAPTER 17! TT! **

_**(Cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry!)**_


	19. Sorrow To A Friend

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Ban-Chan would have lived! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 18**_

_Kanna watches her unpredictable master carefully. "What is she up to, milord?" she asks in a frail voice._

_Naraku looks up from the image in her mirror. "Oh…something…" he purrs out evilly. "It's all according to my newest evil scheme, Kanna. They won't know what hits them!" he vows, cackling evilly._

'_Why do I serve an insane, evil, master- villain?' she asks herself silently. 'Oh yeah! Because I have to take care of him.' Watching him cackle by the red-covered window she decided, 'And he definitely needs it…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19 **

'Why did you leave, Hakkaku?' Sango thinks, staring into the forest where the wolf had disappeared into only two hours earlier. 'You told us that it was because you felt like a burden to us…but was there another reason?' The young demon slayer's hand rests on Kilala's furry side. "Why?"

"She's so upset about this…" Kagome mutters, looking up from the sight of her friend and into her boyfriend's cerulean eyes. "I hate seeing her like this…"

Bankotsu sighs and lies down next to the priestess. "She'll be fine! She's just shook up, that's all! I think he shook us all up…" he retorts a bit harshly. Bankotsu starts feeling a little guilty. 'Just because I can handle this easily, doesn't mean that the two woman can…' He looks up. "Sorry…I must be tired, Kagome. I shouldn't snap at you…"

Kagome looks relieved. She had thought that he was mad at her. "It's ok, Bankotsu!"

"Uh…" He smiles softly. "That's good…" HE looks up at the starry sky. "I'm gonna get some rest. I'm snapping WAY too easy. I mean I know I have a bad temper, but this is ridiculous!"

"Ya…" Kagome says. She gently gets up from her place beside the 17-year-old and makes her way over to her friend. "Sango?"

"Kagome!" Sango exclaims, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you…it's just…"

"I know…you two became close friends since Miroku died. It hurts to see him leave like that…" Kagome sits down beside her and Kilala.

"Yes…" Sango whispers out. She leans against Kilala (big form) and sighs. The two girls talk for another hour or two, but eventually they fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Did I make the right decision?' the wolf-demon questions softly. 'I just don't know if I have…'

"Heh…all alone I see!" The wolf leaps back at the sinister voice. He turns quickly.

"Ayame!" Hakkaku gasps, staring at his leader's ex-fiancé. "What are you doing here?" he questions. He starts edging away after seeing the fury in her face.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Ayame snaps. The female wolf advances agonizingly slow on her fiance's 'friend'. "You KILLED Koga! I'm here to get revenge!" she cries. She pulls out a few razor-sharp leaves out. "Now die!"

Hakkaku leaps out of the way of the leaf daggers. "Ayame! Listen! Koga went phsyco! He was the reason behind my brother's death! I had to do it!" he cries.

"Oh, bull!" Ayame retorts coldly. "You're lying! Koga would never do that!" she snaps. She pulls out some more leaves.

"But…Ayame…I…" Hakkaku turns and tries to run away. "I…" Leaf daggers embed themselves into his back. "I…"

_He limps away slightly. "I need to do this on my own! I need to prove that I can be independent, that I don't need help from the people around me. I don't want any help! Just…let me do this…please," he mutters quietly. "Let me do this…to prove that I can…"_

_Sango steps toward him. "Hakkaku…" He reaches out to pull him back, but her hand stops in mid-air. She clutches her hand over her heart as she watches Hakkaku limp. "I…I'll be waiting for you to find us…"_

_Hakkaku turns and smiles. Everyone is shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Thank you…" He turns again and stares back up into the sky. "I'll await the day I get to rejoin…" He stoops down to pick up the sword he had tried to defend himself with. "Farewell…"_

"_No…" Sango murmurs, still clutching her fist close her heart. "We will meet again. Promise me that…"_

_Hakkaku stills for a moment. "I…I promise…" He walks into the forest, limping until he was out of sight._

"I'm so sorry, Sango…I can't come back. I broke my promise…forgive…me…" Hakkaku murmurs. Blood pours from the hole in his back. "Ayame…listen to me. Koga was…going to find Kagome and got mad at us. We…had told him that he was pushing Kagome away…every time he came to bother her. We said we'll leave…and he ran off," Hakkaku explains, choking on his own blood.

"Then a demon attacked us. We…knew Koga had sensed the demon…and had…left us to die. The demon…tore into Ginta's side…and I tried hard to save…him. Kagome…and Bankotsu, Inuyasha was gone, saved…me…but Ginta died anyway. I swore….revenge on him…from that moment…and when I saw him next…I fulfilled that revenge…" he coughs out. "Do you see now? I…killed him to…save him. He went…crazy…Ayame…"

"I…I do…" Ayame hurries over to the dying wolf. "I'm so sorry, Hakkaku! I didn't know…"

"It's…alright…" Hakkaku gasps out. He grins up at her. "I know…you…meant…no……harm…" She screams harshly in sorrow as his eyes lose their light and his breathing halted.

"HAKKAKU!" she cries. "No!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I killed Hakkaku. After I told myself not to. I killed him! TT! Sorry Hakkaku fans. I told you…all my fave characters die in my stories. I'm starting to worry about Ban-chan!**_


	20. Discontinuation Note rewritten version

_**Ok, this story has been disconnected, but I'm rewriting it. The redone version is 'Love Knows No Boundaries REDONE!' **_


End file.
